<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearties by VeraBAdler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230512">Hearties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler'>VeraBAdler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Day 1's story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748619"><i>Blow me Down!</i></a>, and the electrifying conclusion of the carnival trilogy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 challenges [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Promptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 1: Holding Hands<br/>Prompt 2: Banquet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They explore every inch of the fair and indulge in all the pleasures it has to offer.</p><p>Dean wins Cas a stuffed bumble bee by shooting at clay targets, and Cas wins Dean a stuffed squirrel by throwing darts at balloons. They're both pretty sure the ball toss game is rigged. Cas kisses Dean at the top of the Ferris wheel, and the kiss lasts so long the operator has to growl at them to break it up when it's time for them to exit the car.</p><p>They never let go of each other's hands, even when they're eating. And, God, do they eat! There's a banquet of carnival food on offer, and they do their best to sample every bit. But they never stop holding on to each other. It's like the magic of that very first clinch four years ago on a wooden bench by a pirate ship ride has suffused them both all over again.</p><p>Cas keeps asking if they're going to go on the pirate ship. Every time he asks, Dean brushes him off or distracts him or gives him an enigmatic non-answer. Finally, when it's nearing midnight and the moon is high overhead and the crowds are thinning out, they come to a halt at the entrance to that very ride.</p><p>"You think you'd still find it scary?" Dean asks him with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Not if you hold me very close," Cas purrs.</p><p>"Just while we're on the ride? Or can I hold you close forever?" Dean pulls his free hand out of his jacket pocket and then he's holding up a ring. "Cas, will you marry me?"</p><p>This time of night, there's no one around to kick them out if they start making out on that bench again. They don't ride the pirate ship that night, but the swoop of pure joy they both feel when Cas says yes is an even more thrilling sensation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is <a href="https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/633152130473197568/hearties">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>